


Moments

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Just datemates being cute, Multi, Polydins, cute cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: All the signs in the world couldn’t have pointed to that moment, the moment where he found himself taking off his mask and showing his vulnerable side.





	Moments

"God, Lance, your arm is digging into my side.  Do you mind?" Pidge groaned, using her own elbow to hit who she thought was Lance in his side.  Unfortunately, she miscalculated, hitting Hunk instead, who was to the side of the both of them, sleeping soundly.  Or at least, he was until Pidge woke him up with a sharp elbow to his ribcage.

"Ow!  Okay, you two have got to stop doing this in bed.  I still have bruises from the last time!" Hunk cried out softly, rubbing at his wounded side and turning over.

Pidge and Lance couldn't help but giggle at Hunk's reaction, Lance scooted closer and tangled his legs between Hunk's, trying to pull him closer that way while Pidge wrapped an arm around the Samoan, trying her hardest to turn him over.  Together, they got Hunk to his back and were rewarded with another low groan.

“Why are you guys like this?” he asked, running a hand over his face.  Hunk opened his sleepy brown eyes, looking to his lovers.  “Both of you said you were tired and wanted cuddles, so I thought we could have a sweet bonding moment.  What happened?”

Lance snickered, climbing over Pidge to get to the larger male.  He laid comfortably on top of him, pressing a kiss to his lips.  “What happened is Pidge is salty.  What else is new?  We can’t control her.”

“Hey!  I resent that!  If you keep talking shit, you’ll find my entire tech collection shoved up your ass,” Pidge shot back, shoving Lance off of Hunk and onto the floor before taking her rightful place on the other.  She shot a snarky smile at Lance before resting her head on Hunk’s chest.  “You’re really warm, Hunk, you know that, right?”

“You’re trying to butter me up, I can just tell,” Hunk sighed with a roll of his eyes.  “Let me guess, you want food?”

“No.  Just a kiss,” she replied, puckering her lips slightly.  Her eyes glimmered in the dim light of the room, causing Hunk to practically melt.  He hated it (but also loved it) when Pidge pulled that kind of a stunt.  So, he leaned upward a bit, pressing his lips to Pidge’s in response.

Lance cleared his throat loudly.  “Yeah, that’s okay.  I’ll just be down here…  cold.  Suffering.  Nothing new,” he whined, this time making Hunk chuckle.

“Get up here.  You know both of us care about you,” he said, holding a hand out and helping Lance get onto the bed from the floor.  Once on the bed, he moved to Hunk’s side and curled up to him, his head resting on his chest, right next to Pidge’s.

“Yeah.  I may say shit to you sometimes, but I love having you around, Lance.  Both of us do,” Pidge said, nudging him with her elbow softly and kissing the tip of his nose.  “In fact, dare I say, we actually  _ love _ you.  Isn’t that a wild concept?”

“I second Pidge’s statement!  We’ve known one another for years.  I definitely think it’s time to pull out the love card.  It’s true anyway, or at least, it has been for me for a long time,” Hunk said, his face growing red as a tomato the longer he continued speaking.  He hated blabbing, despite Pidge and Lance finding it endearing and, quite frankly, adorable.

Lance sighed, pretending to be blase about the confessions of love from his datemates.  In reality, though, his heart began thudding in his chest, a smile pulling up the corners of his mouth.  He felt like he was absolutely glowing, needing the validation the two gave him.  However, he couldn’t help but wonder why he didn’t fully let his defenses down around them.  There was no need to keep it up.  They wouldn’t judge him (well, Pidge would poke fun, but she never actually meant any of it).  He could be open with them- open and honest.

“I love you guys, too,” he said, growing sheepish with the confession.  It felt like a welcome weight off his shoulders, though, especially since he knew that they probably needed just as much validation as he.

Pidge pretended to be surprised, placing a hand on her chest, mouth falling open and eyes widening.  “ _ What _ ?  Did  _ the  _ Lance just say he loved us common pleabs?  I must be dreaming!  Oh, take me now, Lance, my love!” she shouted, a hand falling on her forehead, palm out while rolling into Lance’s arms.  He caught her with a chuckle, running his slender fingers through her thick, light brown hair instead of responding.

Pidge cuddled between her favorite guys in the world, sighing in content.  “All silly comments aside, I don’t know where I’d be today without you two.  You keep me sane.”

“I second that!” Hunk piped in, turning to his side and nuzzling Pidge’s cheek.

Lance smiled down at the two lying before him, wondering how he ever got so lucky.  All the signs in the world couldn’t have pointed to that moment, the moment where he found himself taking off his mask and showing his vulnerable side.  But, he was content, and so were they.

“And I third it,” he said, scooting closer to Pidge and taking Hunk’s hand.

Together, the three of them fell asleep- happy, content, and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything for this ship, as well as anything for Pidge. I really hope I did her justice! Thank you to my friends for giving me the courage to post this. I love you guys <3


End file.
